


Downtime

by almostjulie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostjulie/pseuds/almostjulie
Summary: Finn and Poe finally manage to have some downtime together. It would be a pity for it to go to waste.





	

Finn glanced up from his datapad as Poe entered the rec room. Poe grinned at him; Finn just turned back to his reading. 

He’d always liked to read, it was one of the few free time activities the First Order allowed, though stormtroopers’ reading material had been strictly limited to approved propaganda. Back when he was still in medbay, recovering from taking a lightsaber to the back, Yolo Ziff had showed him how how to access the Resistance’s library repository on from his datapad. Finn had read every chance he got after that; it was fascinating to learn history from this side. It was even more fascinating to be able to talk to some of the people who lived it, to hear their stories first hand.

He felt Poe sit down next to him – felt the cushion of the couch dip, felt Poe’s arm as it brushed lightly against his elbow, felt the heat of Poe’s thigh radiate into his own. When he breathed in, Finn could smell Poe’s soap mixed with a hint of sweat and starfighter fuel, and the lingering scent of the D’Qar jungle. 

“Been looking for you everywhere,” Poe said, low and wanting, right in his ear. It had been a few days since they’d managed to have any off-duty time together. Even their normal sleep schedules had been disrupted, with Poe pulling late nights with Bee and Threepio monitoring a droid spy team extraction, and Finn up early running basic training for new Pathfinder recruits. But the droid mission had ended last night and the Pathfinders had a rest day tomorrow and both of their schedules would be free for the entire next day. 

Finn hummed out a distracted greeting and then, without looking up, said, “Could you move over a little?”

“Oh, _pardon me_ ,” Poe replied with exaggerated formalness as he shifted down the couch. 

Finn glanced up from his datapad again. “Move, Poe.”

From out of the corner of his eye, Finn could tell that Poe was pouting at him. “I move any more I'll be getting very friendly with the armrest.” 

Finn saved his spot in his history text, fought to keep his expression neutral. “It’s not my fault you keep moving in the wrong direction.” 

Poe’s smile quickly chased the blank look off his face. “You nerf herder,” he said and lunged back toward Finn. 

Finn only got half of a laugh out before Poe’s tackle knocked the air out of his lungs and his datapad out of his hands. By the time he caught his breath, Poe was kissing him, and Finn was about to lose it all over again. 

“Okay, okay,” Finn said, fighting very hard to keep his hands on a neutral place on Poe’s shoulders. “You want to get out of here?” It was late and the rec room was mostly empty, but still, the direction this was heading, the quicker they got back to their quarters the better.

“You know I do,” Poe said, pulling him up off the couch, and practically dragging him across base. 

With their door slammed shut behind them, Finn concentrated on shuffling them toward the bed while Poe seemed focused on removing clothes. He tugged a Finn’s shirt hem, and then the buckle of his belt. 

“Hey, hey. Easy. Slow down. No need to rush,” Finn murmured, even as his own hands betrayed him, working open Poe’s fly. They had hours and hours ahead of them, a whole day where neither of them had to fly an x-wing or shoot a blaster or weigh in on an intelligence report. They could take their time, and Finn fully intended to, intended to take Poe apart slowly.

Poe, apparently, had no intention of slowing down. “I’m not a kriffing tauntaun, Finn.” He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses down Finn’s chest.

Tauntauns. Finn had just read about Hoth and Echo Base a few days before.

“But I was going to ride you.”

Poe made a little broken sound. He pulled back and looked up at Finn in wonder, “I don’t deserve you.” 

And really, Finn _had_ intended to take his time. He shoved Poe backwards and straddled him. 

They had all day tomorrow for slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
